Aria Namikaze-Valliere
Ninja Info Card: Name:Aria Namikaze-Valliere Gender:Female Rank:Anbu Age:15 Chakra Nature:Fire and Wind Father:Kento Namikaze-Hiraga (6th Hokage) Mother:Louise Valliere. Brother:Saito Namikaze-Hiraga Awakening:Flying Thunder God Mode 2nd:Gandalfr Katana Mode Ultimate Jutsu: Special Rasengan. (Pink because of her special Chakra) Names People Call Aria: Brat:Saito Little Girl:Kento Young Lady:Louise The Scarlet: Most Villagers After She Saves Village. Chapter 1: Academy Aria Aria was an Excellent Student at the Academy.When Aria entered the Academy no one knew who she was only that her name was Aria. No one knew her last name until they all had to introduce herself. "I-I'm Aria Namikaze-Valliere... My Parents are..." Before she could finish a boy yelled. "Valliere as in Louise Valliere?! The Wife of the Silver Flame?!" Aria nodded. "Ya my Father was" The boy pointed at her. "Your father gave up his chance to become an Anbu Black Ops Leader! And instead went to being a Jounin Again!" Aria got irritated and sat back down. It was true that Kento was given the chance to become a Anbu Black ops Leader. He Declined the Offer and wanted to become a regular Jounin. Kento told Aria. "Don't worry my little Girl, you will know why I became a jounin soon." She was wondering Why. Until the day She became a genin. Genin Arc: Aria was excited that today she was graduating from the Academy and Becoming a Genin somehow her Brother Saito also graduated the same year. When they were assigning Teams Aria was assigned Team 25, Aria Namikaze-Valliere, Saito Namikaze-Hiraga, and Mei Uchiha. Aria was shoked. She heard her brother from the Other side of the room. "What?! Why do I have to be stuck with my brat of a sister!" The sensei told him that he assigned teams according to grades. So since Saito had the Lowest and Aria had the highest, they were grouped Together. Everyone laughed. "Better not get in my way Idiot..." Saito looked at his Sister. "Thats my line!" Everyone's Sensei came for them already, only Aria,Mei, and Saito were left. "Wheres Sensei... he takes too long." Saito whined. Aria yelled at him. "Urusai! Now Be more patient if you wanna become a great ninja you need to be patient." Mei was quiet the entire time they were fighting. They heard a knock on the door. "Sorry I'm late Louise kept telling me not to forget my things." In front of Aria was her own Father in a Jounin Suit. "Yo Lets head out to the Training Field." While on their way there Aria and Saito were silent. When they arrived at the Training Field Kento turned around. "Right I'm" Aria interupted him. "Kento Namikaze-Hiraga, although you like being called Kento Hiraga or some people call you the silver flame. Your Children are Aria Namikaze-Valliere, Me. Saito Namikaze-Hiraga my idiot brother here. Louise Valliere is your wife also our mother. Am I missing anything?" Kento laughed. "I wouldn't think of anything better then my own Daughter knowing my info." Kento walked to a Memorial. "Do you guys know what this is." Mei finnaly talked. "Thats a memorial for Heroes who died." Kento laughed a little. "Good although I wouldn't think that the Daughter of my old Rival Nagashi Uchiha would be in my Squad." Aria and Saito looked at Mei. "Your the Leader of Rain's Daughter?!" Mei giggle. "Yup, Mei Crystal Uchiha." Kento clapped. "Alright Tomarrow Meet here Early in the morning! Training Exercise!" Kento then used flying thunder god to teleport somewhere. "Alright Knowing Dad its going to be easy!" Saito looked Excited. The 1st Try at the Training Exercise: When Aria woke up Saito was still sound asleep and Kento was up already getting stuff ready. "So your their Sensei?!" She heard Louise yell. "Yup and it looks as if Saito thinks this is going to be easy. Well its not." She heard Louise opening the door. She went to Aria and knew she was awake. "Aria you can come out now you know. She went into the Table and saw Kento getting his stuff together. "You ready for Today Aria?" He said with a smile. Aria Nodded. Kento handed Aria a Bun. "Whats this?" Kento smiled. "Your Favorite! Peach Buns!" Aria looked at the Bun with happiness. "Ah! My Favorite!" She bit it with all her might. Kento Smiled. kento then woke up Saito so they could go. On the way over there Aria asked Kento. "Is This why you declined the Leader of The Anbu Title Daddy?" Kento Nodded. "I wanted to become your sensei so I could Protect you guys." When they reached the Training Field Mei was already there. "All Right The Training Excersise is A Battle! With your Sensei!" Kento pointed at himself with a smile. "But Everyone at once. Aria I believe you wanted to finnaly see if you could beat me in a battle of Katana. Saito I believe you said this would be easy, and Mei I'm sure you would like to see your Father's Rival in action so let us begin." In the begining they all charged at him but Aria knew what his plan was. Saito tried to tackle him but he disappered. "A Shadow Clone?" Kento was behind him. "Nice Try but you got to be faster then that." Aria attacked Kento with her Katanas "Great with the Katanas as if you had the Mark of Gandalfr yourself... but still can't lay a finger on me. My little girl is trying so hard hmm..?" Mei tried to get him from behind then he jumped. Their Katanas collided. "Get out of my Way!" Aria yelled. Mei Ignored her. Kento was behind them tapping his foot. "I'm waiting..." Aria did some Handsigns. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kento stood there. They heard Kento yell. "Fire Style:Disperse!" The flames disappeared. "H-How did you do that?!" Kento smiled. "Its an A-Rank Jutsu you'll learn it later when you get older." Saito ran behind Kento and grabbed his Katana. Saito's Mark of Gandalfr Glowed. "Hmph Your lucky you didn't need to make a contract with a Valliere to get that son." Kento made a Handsign. "Wind Style:Wind Blades!" His Hands were full of Air and they became Air. Then Kento's Mark Glowed. The winds then turned Blue. He charged at Saito. Saito also charged. Aria and Mei stayed there watching The Clangs of Blades. At the last moment Kento put a Flying Thunder god Formula on Saito then kicked him into the air. Usualy he would make two Rasengans and slammed it into his opponent but then Louise would kill him for doing that so he just punched him in the stomach into the ground. "Hiraga Style:Gandalfr Seal!" He slammed his Left hand into Saito's stomach and you could hear Saito's scream. "Tough Love Son..." He looked at Aria and Mei. "You guys Fail..." He looks down. You could hear Mei and Aria yell. "Eh?!" Kento looked at them with a serious Face. "One Word you guys should of used. TeamWork" Kento Tied Saito to the middle pole. "Aria and Mei you guys Get lunchboxes. Saito you get this Piece of Bread." In 2 Hours I'll let you guys try again. 2nd try at the Training Exercise: 2 Hours later Kento came back. "Alright Daddy I'm Ready Now!" Kento gave her a Glare. "You Are?" Saito interupted. "We Are Ready Dad" Mei Nodded with Saito. "Alright, I wanna see team Work." Kento was about to let Saito go when. Poof. Aria,Mei, and Saito were gone. "Huh?" Saito went behind him. "Hi Dad." He kicked him into the Air. Mei Punched him in the Stomach then kicked him higher into the Air. "Now Daddy!" Kento looked at Aria. "T25 Finisher!" She kicked him in the Stomach then kicked him higher. Aria Saito and Mei got together they all punched Kento in the chin at the same time. Kento was on the floor. "Alright we beat Dad!" Aria yelled. Saito and Mei also Cheered. They looked at Kento's body and it wasn't moving. "Daddy?" They ran to Kento his body wasn't moving. "Did we overdo it?" Aria shaked Kento. "Daddy..." Aria started to cry. There was a poof. "Huh?!" Kento was behind them. "Not Bad but still needs some work. But Good Job you guys Pass!" Aria got a smile and hugged her dad. "Our First Mission To The Hidden Rock Village Starts Tomarrow." The Stop To The Rain Village Before The Mission: The Next Day Team 25 Met at the Village Gate."We Have to go Northwest of Leaf so lets get going." Mei was looking as if something was wrong. "Mei whats wrong?" Mei was looking down. "Isn't The Way to The Rock village also have Rain close to it..?" Aria asked Kento. "Ya your right we could Probally Pass through there to get some supplies. Also we can meet Nagashi there. I'll Send A Messenger Hawk ahead of Time so he knows." He Summoned a Hawk and gave it the Letter. "Makes sure Nagashi gets this quick. We will arrive in about 2 Days." A Few hours later Aria twisted her knee. So Kento had to carry her. "You know you don't have to do this...dad" Kento smiled. "But your my little girl. A Fathers Job is to help his Children when they are in need of help. Also you have your mothers looks so I can't leave such a pretty girl alone without help." Aria Blushed. "Dad how much Farther till we get there?" Kento Went into Hawk Sage Mode. "I'd say a day and 2 hours." Saito sighed can't we rest...?" It started to Rain. "Okay good we are in The Hidden Grass country. Ya Lets set up Camp here." Kento had put together some Big Leaves together so Rain won't get on them. Lightning Roared. Aria Jumped. She started to Cry. "Whats wrong Aria Scared of Lightning? All that tough talk all because you are a master with Katanas and you can't stand Lightning." Kento was asleep already. So Aria went under his arm. Kento yawned. "Whats wrong Aria?" Lightning Roared and Aria clutched onto Kento arm. "You know your just like your mother..." Aria looked at Kento. "Really?" Kento nodded. "Was she afraid of lightning too?" Kento looked at her with the same smile. "No she just really clutched onto my arm like you are now" Kento looked held onto her hand. "So whats wrong? If you want you could sleep with me." Aria nodded and laid her head on his chest. She could hear Kento's voice before she fell asleep. "Yup, just like your mother..." The next day they were on the outskirts of Rain. "Alright! We are here! But its Raining!" Kento Facepalmed himself. "Thats why its called The Village Hidden in THE Rain Saito..." They entered The Village Hidden in The Rain. When they entered the Rain on the right there was a boy training. Mei saw the boy and called him. "Big Brother! I'm home!" The boy ran towards Mei until he saw Kento and the others. Mei told him that theres nothing wrong. "This is Aria, Saito and Kento." The boy went in front of Kento and got on one knee. "It is an Honor to meet you silver Flame." Kento held his shoulder. "Its alright you don't have to be all royalty." He nodded. "Just take us to your father. He took them to the main house. When they enteredwolves surrounded us. "I'll take care of them!" Aria took her Katana out and was about to slash at them then a man stopped the Katana. "Its been a while.." Kento said. The man looked at Kento. "Yes it has Kento Namikaze." Nagashi escorted them to the living Room. "So You Rejected the Anbu Black Ops Leader offer..." Kento nodded. "Ya I declined it so I can protect these two." He pointed at Aria and Saito. "Your Two new Squad Members?" Kento laughed a little. "Not just any Squad members these are my children. Aria Namikaze-Valliere and Saito Namikaze-Hiraga." Nagashi looked at Aria and Saito. "So you and Louise finnaly took it to the next level." Kento gave him a lazy stare. "You were at the wedding what do you think?" Nagashi laughed. "I was only kidding." Aria wanted to say something but she didn't feel like interutping them. "Aria, Saito can you guys go in the backyard to play with Sora and Mei." The kids went outside. They passed a Black boxed room. "Whats this?" "What do you want it to be?" Aria thought about it. "A Sunny Backyard." Nagashi blinked and his Sharingan appeared the Room then became a Sunny backyard. "Genjutsu?" Nagashi Nodded. (Kento Point of View) "I sent some spies to look in the Akatsuki and they are planning a Great Ninja War." Kento Nodded. "The Villages won't want Alliances. I will call a 5 Kage Summit for The Villages." kento Nodded. "We should get going now We need to finish our mission." Nagashi blinked and a Silver Sharingan Appeared then disappeared. Next moment Aria and Saito were next to Kento. They went to the gate and They all said their Goodbyes. "Mei Ready to go?" Mei nodded and said her goodbyes to her Father and Mother. "Alright Team 25 Lets Headout!" (Back to Aria's Point of View) They made it to the Village hidden in the Rocks. The Mission was to try to make an Alliance with The Village Hidden in the rock. The Tsuchikage Refused the Alliance. "Tsuchikage please if we don't do anything the Akatsuki will" Before he could finish. "The Hidden Villages can take care of themselves. But Silver Flame before you were a Great Ninja even as good to become a Kage. Now you Declined the Anbu Black Ops Leader Offer and Declined just for these Weak Genin who will get in the way." Kento slammed his hand on the Table of the Tsuchikage. "Don't you dare talk about my Children like that... I don't care who you are or what Rank you are you could be the Fuedal Lord and I wouldn't care... if you talk about my children like that...i will kill you..." The Two Guards held Kento back. "But I'm not here to start a war between Leaf and Rock..." They went back to the gate. "Lets get back the Faster Way." He used Flying Thunder god to teleport them back to leaf. "Alright, I need to go report this to The 5th I'll see you two at Home." Aria and Saito nodded. Aria turned to Mei. "Hey I hope you make it home alright" Mei said. "Thanks" Team 25 then got D-Rank missions now because of the Failure of the first mission. Chasing Cats, Dogs, and doing chores. A Month had passed and Kento told Team 25 Something that cheered them up. "The Chunin Exams are coming up and i'm recomending all Three of you." Chapter 2:The Chunin Exams: Training To Learn The Rasengan! A New Weilder is Found!: Kento had told Aria to come to the training field to Train for the Chunin Exams he said not to bring Saito because he can't do this type of training. "Good you made it my little girl." Kento said with a smile. "Dad what kind of Training is this anyways?" Kento smiled and formed a Rasengan. "This is what I'm trying to teach you..." Aria had a big smile and hugged her dad. "Really?! The Rasengan! Finnaly!" Kento smiled and handed her a Water Baloon. "Pop this with your chakra by Spinning it around this baloon." Aria did it no sweat. "Great your a Natural." A few weeks passed. it took a few tried for Aria to do the Air Baloon but she passed it. "Alright now What Dad?" Kento smiled "Now we do the real thing. Form the Rasengan in your hand like in training" She formed a mini Rasengan. "Guess its not complete but its the Pre-Version." Aria was able to use a type of Rasengan but she was happy she has mastered it. "Now Use it when you need it in the chunin Exams" Aria Nodded and Yelled. "Alright!" Chunin Exams Preliminaries: Aria's First Match was against a Ninja from the Sand Village. "This will be easy." She charged at the Ninja and slashed at him then he yelled. "I forfeit!" Aria got an Irritated look. "The Match Just Started!" The Boy Ran away. "I don't care your Scary!" Aria sighed and turned back to the stands. The Examiner Said. "Winner Aria Namikaze-Valliere" Aria had made it to the 2nd Round. Saito won his match up against the Ninja from the grass village but just barely. The 2nd Match was between Aria and a Ninja from the Village hidden in the Rocks. So she was happy so she can take out on what that Kage said to her. The Match Started The boy was fast but then got behind her and grabbed her hair. "H-Hey Let go!" The boy laughed. "Ninja from Leaf are so weak... I wonder what would happen if I hurt you... I would like to see the Rage the Silver Flame showed to our Tsuchikage." Aria saw her Father getting mad. She then cut her hair with her katana luckly it wasn't that much but now she had her hair down. (Kento quick point of View) "She looks just like her mother with her hair down..." Kento thought. Saito tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad doesn't she look like mom a little when she has her hair down?" Kento nodded. "Your sister isn't who she was when she became a Genin she has grown, and become more stronger." (Back to Aria point of View) "Time for Payback for what you did to my Hair!" She slashed at the boy, he dodged most of her Slashes but still had marks of cuts. "Cmon little kunoichi you think you can beat a ninja like me?" he did some handsigns. "Earth Style:Shaking Quake!" The Entire Stadium Shook. The rook started to crack and rocks fell. Aria jumped from rock to rock.When the quake stopped she was ontop of the boy and kicked him ontop of his head. He fell to the floor. She did some handsigns after getting back. "Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The Boy got hit with all of them. "Tell your Kage to have 2nd thoughts of me and my Brother." She was about to faint. She then felt someone catch her. When she woke up she was being held by her father. "Good Morning My Little Girl" Kento said with a smile. Aria blushed and told him to put her down. "But why you always liked it when I picked you up like this when you were little." Kento laughed a little. Aria then remembered. "Did I win?" Kento smiled. "Of course I wouldn't expect anything more better then for my daughter." Aria smile. "Your going to the Semi-Finals!" The Battle With My Idiot Brother: The Next match was finished. The Semi-Final match was going to be held in a different Arena. All of Leaf was here. "Wow" Aria said in amazment. The Examiner was announcing The Semi-Final Match. "Aria Namikaze-Valliere Vs Saito Namikaze-Hiraga." Everything was silent. "Eh?!" Aria jumped down. "Lets do this Idiot!" Saito Jumped down. "Alright I've been wanting to fight you for a while little brat!" They got into position and Kento and Louise were in the Front. Aria could hear what they were saying. "Kento Stop this now I won't allow this match!" Kento glared at her. "I can't do anything about it. Anyways I would like to see my two Children fight and see who really is strong." The Examiner had his hand up in the air. "Begin!" Aria summoned her Katanas and Saito summoned his one sword and his mark glowed. The Sword Clashed after another. "I Won't lose!" They both Said. Aria dodged one of his slashes then kicked him away. Saito had a Angry look "I'll end this." He held his Katana out and it started to glow. Aria heard her mother in the stands. "Aria Run you can't compete with that!" But it was too late Saito was done with the Jutsu. "Explosion!" A Flash of light surrounded the entire Arena and Aria was barely able to dodge the blast. "T-That was Mothers E-E-Explosion Jutsu?! She Taught you it?!" Saito was tired. "Give up...?" Aria then disappeared. Saito was in the middle of the Crater. "Where did she go?" The Examiner thought she was gone and was about to announce the winner. "The Winner is Sa-" Before he could finish Aria popped out of the ground. "Now Its my turn!" She uppercutted Saito into the Sky. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She Summoned 4 Clones they all grabbed Saito and Threw him towards the Crater. When he hit the ground he made a bigger crater. Aria was in the sky. "This is the Jutsu Father Taught me!" She had an Orb in her hand. She threw herself at Saito. "Rasengan!" She slammed it against Saito and it made a bigger crater. She jumped off. She saw the mark it left Saito. "Your lucky that was the Weak Version and not the real Thing... Huff huff." The Examiner Raised his hand. "And The Winnder is Aria Namikaze-Valliere!" Everyoned Cheered. The Hokage then made an Announcment. "Now The Two Finnalists are Chunin! Now I have an Announcment for the entire Village!" The Announcement of the Hokage. The Battle of My Father's Life: "I am Retiring as the Hokage. I will choose The Next Hokage, or as I think should be the Hokage. We all know him, he has saved Leaf from an Army of Akatsuki, Has Become Akatsuki and has returned. He has been nice enough to stay in Leaf then get a Shogun Offer from the Land of Iron! He has Saved The Land of Iron! He is our Silver Flame Kento Namikaze-Hiraga!" He pointed at Kento. Everything was Silent. "The Left Hand Gandalfr? Our Hokage?" (Kento Point Of View) Kento jumped down. "If its what you think is the right thing 5th I'll try for it. When I was little I made a Vow. I Will Protect The Village Hidden in The Leaves!" The Crowd Cheered. The Hokage Smiled. "But you must defeat me in order to Become the Rokudaime Hokage. Now Proove what you have been saying when you were young." The Hokage jumped down in his Cloak. "All Right I accept this challenge!" 5th Pointed at the place where he was sitting. "We Also have a special guest today The Leader of Rain!" Kento looked and saw Nagashi. "I wont fail you Nagashi." Kento thought. The Examiner Raised his hand. "Begin!" Right off the back The 5th Did handsigns. "Water Style Water Wall!" It surrounded Kento. "A Water Wall around me why all its doing is wetting me?" 5th Did more handsigns. "Lightning Style:Lightning Strike!" It hit the water wall and Kento inside got most of the hit. "Ah!" The Water wall disappeared and Kento was on the floor. He tried to get up. "So powerful... that really hurt..." He stood up. He grabbed his Sword. "But... Not Good Enough!!!" His Mark Glowed and he got an Aura around him. The Hokage summoned earth Clones. and some birds. Kento charged at him. He cut all of them in half. "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" He hit The Hokage With it. "Done..." His Right hand started to hurt. "I shouldn't use my Right hand now..." The Hokage seemed not hurt. Kento ran at him. kicked him into the air. "I got this from my daughter. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made 4 Slammed him into the ground. "Gandalfr Rasengan!!" He slammed it on him on the ground. He jumped off of him. "Done I hope..." 5th Stood up with blood coming out of his mouth. "Good Job but not good enough..." He put his hands on the floor. "Earth Style: Dark Swamp" Kento sank into the ground up to his knees. "Now time for my Finisher... Water Style:Tornado of Water!" A Tornado of water formed around Kento. "This Jutsu is a Defencive and Offensive Move it can knock the Opponent Unconcious." Kento was yelling inside the Water Tornado. "I'm going to lose it..." When the Tornado Faded Kento was on the ground. "Guess I was wrong... your not the person I thought you were..." 5th Took off his Hat and bowed. "I don't think you deserve The Name Silver Flame... So I will take your title." While h e was walking away, Kento had a little Dream. "Who is that... its me..." Kento saw himself on The Hokage Heads. "Its me... as Hokage... I will be Hokage!" Kento then heard voices next him. "Daddy wake up!" "Kento wake up please!" He was being shaked by his Family. "Louise...Aria...Saito...get back..." He stood up. He grabbed his Katana and he shook. "Hmm? You still wish to fight...?" Kentos mark glowed. "I Won't...Lose!!!" Kento's Body was surrounded by a Silver Aura. His Mark Glowed with Might. "I Won't Lose I will win and Become the 6th Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves! When I become Hokage I will try my best to make an Alliance with all The Villages to Destroy The Akatsuki! I will protect Leaf but the thing I actualy am Protecting is My Family!" The Hokage pointed his Differently Shaped Sword at Kento. "Lets see if you can...looks like you do live up to your name. You have a silver aura around you that looks like flames crackling." Kento charged at the 5th in zig-zags. Then he hit him in all directions not letting him move. "Tailed Beast Flash Bullet!" Kento did the final blow and he was still in the air. "Silver Rasengan!" 5th Flew to the wall. "Give... up... huff huff..." 5th was on his knee. When he stood up his wounds were healing. "My Water Style Heals me as well so I can go on as long as you can..." Kento was running out of time. He Ran up to the 5th and he used The Aura to make hands. He held The Hokage down while he made a Rasengan and on another hand he made the Hiraga Style:Gandalfr Seal. He slammed the Rasengan on him then the seal. "Give up for the last time..." The 5th Nodded and they both fell unconcious and fell to the floor. Chapter 3: Chunin Aria, and Her Father the 6th Hokage?